


[live2ride is typing]

by charlottefrey



Series: getdowntothedirty [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage is very much into porn, But neither know they're chatting with the other, High School AU, Lusting boys, M/M, Meet Online AU, Mistake Identity AU, Modern AU, So is Ben, online chat au, this story could be start of something great and very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Armitage is bored. With his live, his school, his classmates and most certainly with his family and the image they desperately try to portray to the outside world.What helps him through his boredom is his own credit card, porn and online chatrooms where he can meet all sorts of people. One of which is a particularly well hung guy name live2ride. Despite knowing next to nothing about the other, Armitage enjoys sexting live2ride even going as far as sending nudes, videos and voice recordings.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: getdowntothedirty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766401
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	[live2ride is typing]

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I went through my WIPs on my googledrive and found this amazing little thing I wrote a while back. With only a little editing and some state of the art chatroom simulator I turned this into something that could be the start of a series or a multichaptered fanfic. 
> 
> IF you enjoyed this, please tell me, I might even be compelled to write some more in this particular AU 
> 
> Please note that both Kylo and Armitage are 18 (I dont know if ppl attending the last class of American High Schools are 18, but frankly I couldn't care less)

Armitage casually scrolled through his feed as he waited for the delivery of his dinner. It was another Friday evening completely alone while both of his parents were on some sort of gala event on the other side of the damn country. The evening sun shone through the floor length windows of the living room and Armitage turned the A/C down a little. It had become quite chilly, right under the fan blowing cool air onto his overheated body.

It was quite a shame that the Vader Highschool blew all of it’s funding into that dumb football team. Being part of the cheer squad, Armitage regularly saw how lavishly the trainer blew money on expensive equipment or some other useless shit. 

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted Armitage's train of thought and he rolled off the couch, leaving his phone behind. As he walked over the soft carpets to the door, he picked up his wallet. 

“Hi there, long time no see!” Enfys said cheerfully. 

Enfys was usually the one to deliver his meals. She was a cheerful twenty-something college girl with crazy red hair and dozens of freckles. 

“Hi Enfys,” Armitage replied and handed her thirty dollars. “Keep the change.” 

“I wonder why I love delivering food to you…” She muttered as she put the money into her bag. 

“No damn idea,” Armitage smirked. “Have a good night.” 

She merely grinned and handed him the packet of food. Armitage saluted her and closed the door. That was probably bound to be only human contact for the rest of the weekend. Maybe that was for the best, after all Armitage had to study for his exams. 

While he ate and watched some bullshit the TV, his phone buzzed. To his utter delight, it was another message from _live2ride_. 

Being the child of two very wealthy people, Armitage had had his own credit card since he was fourteen. What he used it for was something his parents really didn’t care for. And so, like every sensible teenager, he had set up several accounts on porn websites. His favourite was a site called _getdowntothedirty_ on which you were able to chat with fellow porn enthusiast and even your favourite porn actor.

_live2ride_ was a dude who was so well hung, he had made his dick his profile picture. It had been the reason why Armitage had written him in the first place. Himself Armitage had chosen a tasteful picture of his lace clad ass.

Armitage rolled his eyes and sighed. He shouldn’t have sent _live2ride_ nude photos, but the extreme thrill he had gotten from it had been almost mind blowing. 

He knew _live2ride_ since a few months now and had quite a few dick pics and even some very nice videos of him getting off to Armitage's photos. Sometimes Armitage itches to ask _live2ride_ for a meet-up but he never acted on the urge. For all he knew he could live somewhere on the other side of the damn country and Armitage was not really that desperate for a good dicking. 

A few days ago Armitage had gotten a few new toys and an assortment of new lace panties and he hadn’t been able to resist the temptation of taking a few pictures. The video had been a split second decision but he had enjoyed both taking it as well as editing the whole thing. With a few cuts here and there and a nice filter Armitage was oddly proud of it. 

The stainless steel vibrator he had gotten along with a few new buttblugs and new lube was the most prominent toy in the video though Armitage had also tried out his old vibrating plug.

Armitage smirked and put his dinner on the side table before shoving his hand into his jeans, searching for the remote control of his plug. He turned to on on the lowest setting and moaned. 

_live2ride_ ’s dick glistened with lube and there was quite a lot of precome oozing out of the tip. Armitage licked his lips, thinking about how it would feel to have that _thing_ inside of him. Turning up the vibrations, Armitage started a voice recording. 

Giving it his best, he moaned while grinding his ass against the couch. He turned the knob further and the rumbled of the plug became more and more audible. Armitage panted and groaned loudly. 

Armitage chuckled and picked up his phone again. 

Armitage leaned back as he soaked up the photo, the smears of come on both _live2ride_ ’s fingers and dick. Eventually he indulged him and recorded again. 

If he came while recording and thinking about beim plowed by this dick, there was only one person that knew about it.

  
  


“God I just want to go home,” Ben muttered as he fell into his seat in the last row. “This weather kills me.”

“Sounds like a you problem,” Armitage shot back and sat down on the other side of the classroom. 

“Why do you always have to be so mean?” Ben muttered.

“Because my parents don’t love me.”

Armitage pulled out his phone as their social studies teacher stepped into the room. 

Lesson started, but none of the students paid attention. It was the end of the school year and everyone attending had already passed their SATs. Armitage glanced around the room, the majority of the students openly on their phones. 

Ben smirked at something on his screen and slowly leaned back. Maybe it was another groupie of his asking for a good dicking. Armitage rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his own phone, scrolling through instagram and trying his best not to squrim too much in his seat.

Armitage smirked. _live2ride_ knew him already too well. Without batting an eyelash he sent him a picture of his bedazzled plug lying on his bedsheets, another one of it in his butt and a third with his lace undies on. 

Armitage chuckled and put his phone down for a moment, enjoying the idea of _live2ride_ maybe in the middle of working or a meeting, scrolling through these pictures. Self-satisfied he leaned back, glancing around the room. He spotten Ben staring at his phone with lustful eyes and had the urge to roll his eyes. 

Licking his lips, Armitage started typing.

Without thinking further, he hit send. Maybe he was thirsting over this guy’s dick. It was justifiable. A dick this size was nothing one should pass off or dismiss. 

The hot wave of arousal rushing through Armitage made him shiver with want. Oh how he wished he could simply send his address to _live2ride_ , get the ride of his life before hurrying off to uni and looking for another dick to lust after there. 

Armitage smirked. Before he could answer, he was startled by Ben getting up to use the toilet. He was probably going to wank off to whatever his new chick had sent him. Armitage rolled his eyes and scoffed quietly. With one last glance through the room, he turned his attention to his phone.

Armitage glanced around to make sure there was no one looking before he opened the picture. _live2ride_ ’s glorious dick was photographed from above and one strong hand gently rubbed it. The photo was taking in a bathroom, but Armitage paid little mind to that. 

His attention was diverted away from his phone when Ben came back in, looking way too pleased with himself. Rolling his eyes, Armitage put his phone away.

One day he would meet _live2ride_ and it would be glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment! It motivates the writer!


End file.
